prisonerfandomcom-20200214-history
Free For All (1967 episode)
"Free For All" is a television episode of the 1967-68 British science fiction-allegorical series, The Prisoner. It originally aired in the UK on ITV on 20 October 1967. This episode was filmed second, and was titled "Episode Two". It is usually broadcast fourth, but is located second in The Prisoner DVD Megaset. The central theme of the episode is the hypocrisy and vacuity of the democratic election process. Plot summary Number 6 is persuaded to run for election to the post of Number 2 when it is suggested to him by the new incumbent that, should he win, he will finally meet Number 1. Number 58, a newly arrived young woman who speaks only an unidentified Slavic-sounding foreign language is assigned to Number 6 as his assistant. Both men campaign for the office, with Number 6 subversively offering freedom if he is elected. Number 6 participates ambivalently, but abruptly makes a break for freedom himself in the midst of the campaign by escaping in a motorboat. He is retrieved on the water by Rover while he robotically mouths campaign platitudes. Number 6 and Number 2 drink and commiserate in a cave where illegal liquor is distilled and Number 2 confesses that he detests The Village. ("To hell with the Village!") Number 6 is again repeatedly druggedKents Notes on The Prisoner Kent A. Meyer and coerced into accepting the campaign, and wins the election when virtually all the robotic "citizens" vote for him. As he and Number 58 go to the Dome to take command of the Village, she agitates him by playing with the buttons on the control panel before brutally slapping him and stunning him with bright lighting. As Number 6 becomes somewhat more lucid and attempts to broadcast to the Villagers that they are free to go, he is beaten by a group of mechanics in coveralls, and Number 58, now speaking perfect English, reveals herself as the real incoming Number 2, while the previous Number 2 prepares to head out. She asks her departing predecessor to give her regards to "the homeland". Credits Cast * Patrick McGoohan as The Prisoner Guest Stars * Eric Portman as Number Two With * Rachel Herbert as Number Fifty Eight * George Benson as Labour Exchange Manager Uncredited * Fenella Fielding as The Announcer/Telephone Operator and * Angelo Muscat as Butler * Harold Berens as Reporter * John Cazabon as Man in Cave * Dene Cooper as Photographer * Kenneth Benda as Supervisor * Holly Doone as Waitress * Peter Brace as 1st Mechanic * Alf Joint as 2nd Mechanic Uncredited * Fenella Fielding as Loudspeaker Announcer (voice only) * Peter Madden as Undertaker (opening sequence) * George Markstein as Man Behind Desk (Title Sequence) * Frank Maher as stunt double (Patrick McGoohan) Crew * Written by Paddy Fitz * Script Editor: George Markstein * Produced by David Tomblin * Directed by Patrick McGoohan * Executive Producer: Patrick McGoohan * Production Manager: Bernard Williams * Director of Photography: Brendan J. Stafford B.S.C. * Art Director: Jack Shampan * Camera Operator: Jack Lowin * Editor: Geoffrey Foot * Theme by Ron Grainer * Incidental Music: Albert Elms * Cameraman (2nd Unit): Robert Monks * Assistant Director: Gino Marotta * Sound Editor: Wilfred Thompson * Sound Recordist: John Bramall * Music Editor: Bob Dearberg * Casting Director: Rose Tobias-Shaw * Continuity: Doris Martin * Set Dresser: Kenneth Bridgeman * Make-Up: Eddie Knight * Hairdressing: Pat McDermot * Wardrobe: Masada Wilmot Uncredited * property master: Mickey O'Toole * props: Charlie Parfitt * fight choreographer: Frank Maher Gallery Number_Six_(Patrick_McGoohan)_-_Profile.png|Number 6 (Patrick McGoohan)|link=Number 6 (Patrick McGoohan) Number_2_(Eric Portman)_-_Profile.png|Number 2 (Eric Portman)|link=Number 2 (Eric Portman) Number_58_(Rachel Herbert)_-_Profile.png|Number 58 (Rachel Herbert)|link=Number 58 (Rachel Herbert) Number 23 (George Benson) - Profile.png|Number 23 (George Benson)|link=Number 23 (George Benson) Number 113 (Harold Berens) - Profile.png|Number 113 (Harold Berens)|link=Number 113 (Harold Berens) Number 113B - Profile.png|Number 113B|link=Number 113B Number 255 (Holly Doone) - Profile.png|Number 255 (Holly Doone)|link=Number 255 (Holly Doone) Continuity * The photograph of Number 6 on his election poster is the same as that used for his former role as a spy that is seen being filed away at the beginning of each episode. It was also, at the time, actor Patrick McGoohan's official publicity picture. * Number Two's election poster states "Vote No.2", while Number Six's states "Vote for No.6". Number Two's poster is an instruction for the citizens of The Village to vote; Number Six's states who they are to vote for. * In Number Six's record it is stated that he has given up sugar for medical reasons. However, in "The Chimes of Big Ben", Number Two does not know how many sugars Number Six takes in his tea. Six then takes three cubes in his tea, although this was an act of defiance as his file said he took no sugar. Additionally, in the pilot episode "Arrival", Number Six states he likes his tea with lemon. References External links * Category:Episodes Category:Episodes (1967 series)